


Venus in Gemini

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>jadzialove</b> for the beta.</p>
<p>*Traits of a Gemini found <a href="http://www.ganeshaspeaks.com/gemini/gemini-traits.action">here</a>.</p>
<p>**According to <a href="http://www.cafeastrology.com/venussignstables.html">this</a> both Draco and I have Venus in Gemini (assuming he didn't arrive before dawn on the 5th. Hard to imagine him arriving so early and inconveniencing his mother like that *g*). </p></blockquote>





	Venus in Gemini

"You don't know me well," Draco said.

"You're highly intelligent, eloquent and have a dry sense of humour." Albus smiled. "You tend to be enthusiastic and versatile."

Draco stifled a laugh at the innuendo. He hadn't anticipated Albus would flirt so openly. He then lifted his glass and inclined his head. Albus had done his research. "Never let it be said that Potters go in blind."

For the first time Albus looked uncertain. "Where does this leave us?"

"On the way to my room to become better acquainted." Draco smirked. "You might just find out how enthusiastic I can be."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/)**jadzialove** for the beta.
> 
> *Traits of a Gemini found [here](http://www.ganeshaspeaks.com/gemini/gemini-traits.action).
> 
> **According to [this](http://www.cafeastrology.com/venussignstables.html) both Draco and I have Venus in Gemini (assuming he didn't arrive before dawn on the 5th. Hard to imagine him arriving so early and inconveniencing his mother like that *g*). 


End file.
